


Carry the weight [FR] - #3 : Impulsions et conséquences

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Carry the weight [FR] [3]
Category: Bloodline (TV 2015)
Genre: Danny is the best character of this show but Kevin is clearly the worst, F/M, Family Drama, I can't stand Kevin Rayburn, One Shot, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Kevin Rayburn agissait avant de réfléchir. Puis, choqué par ses gestes, il pleurnichait, incapable de supporter le poids des conséquences de ses actes.





	Carry the weight [FR] - #3 : Impulsions et conséquences

**Author's Note:**

> Par contre, impossible de supporter Kevin "monsieur le pleurnichard" Rayburn. x_x

Kevin passait clairement pour le plus impulsif des enfants Rayburn. Tout d'abord, son problème de trafic de cocaïne avait révélé sa propension à s'engager dans des événements plus grands que lui, tête baissée, et à se retrouver dans des problèmes inextricables. Ainsi qu'à péter les plombs, ne supportant que très peu la pression exercée sur lui.

Alors, lorsqu'il se retrouva face au corps ensanglanté de Marco Diaz, il paniqua très rapidement. _Il voulait nous détruire, il voulait détruire notre famille..._ Laissant violemment tomber l'arme du crime - un bibelot volumineux -, il prit la fuite. Commença alors un très long feuilleton consistant à trouver comment sortir Kevin Rayburn de là.

John - déjà écrasé par les mensonges autour du meurtre de Danny, et par son propre sentiment de culpabilité - et Meg se démenèrent pour tenter de détourner les pistes de leur frère, qui lui était tout à fait occupé par des crises de larmes et un bébé à venir.

Règle primordiale chez les tueurs : savoir gérer émotionnellement les conséquences des actes perpétrés. Seuls les plus forts à ce jeu, pouvaient prétendre garder leur couverture pendant un certain moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ce que j'en fais, de Kevin ! *le jette par une fenêtre*


End file.
